Second Chance
by WiND G0dd3ss xD
Summary: Sometimes you just don't get another try.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, but the ideas are mine.

Second Chance

It has been a year since I found him cheating on me on Valentine's Day, yet, here I am still wallowing in self-pity. I broke up with him as soon as I stumbled across the scene, he knew that I am against cheating and no cheater deserved an explanation or another chance. He didn't even deny that he wasn't being loyal. He didn't feel any remorse when I confronted him. So now, it's Valentine's Day again, and I'm all alone. Tomoyo offered to hang out with me, but Eriol and I planned a romantic day for her and him so I could not take up her offer.

Which leads me to where I am now, sitting on a park bench in the middle of Penguin Park. I watched as the little kids played happily with each other. At one point in time, that was the four of us, Tomoyo, Eriol, me, and him. I wish that we could turn back time and be in that position again, where relationships didn't exist and friendships were so innocent. I barely speak to him now, and it hurts, because he was my best friend before we even started dating.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt my tears fall down my face, leaving a trail mark on my cheeks. It still hurt, even after a year. I couldn't help but think of all our memories together, and why he would cheat. He relayed a message to me via Eriol once explaining the situation to me, how he was stressed out about a lot of stuff, and I just wasn't there for him. That I couldn't provide him the comfort that he needed. That's when he found Jasmine, who just happened to be there at the right place at the right time. I would've been better off if he broke up with me for that reason than having me caught him being disloyal and costing our friendship in the process. I still can't help but remember all those times he was so sweet and caring, even when he was dating Jasmine behind my back, which apparently was since my mother passed away which was at least six months before I caught him. Some time when college began.

_We were strolling around our college campus on a nice autumn day. I was still clearly upset about my mother passing away just a month ago. Syaoran was right next to me holding me close whispering comforting words to me like; "she's in a better place now" and "she's probably crying because she's making you so sad." I smiled a little, thinking I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. When we came across the wishing fountain, we stopped and I took out two pennies. It was a tradition we had since we visited the campus before applying. Every time we would get to the fountain, we'd make a wish for the other person. I closed my eyes and wished for Syaoran to be happy. I threw the penny in and opened my eyes. I turned to look at Syaoran his eyes were closed with a small smile on his face he threw the penny in. He took my hand and we continued walking. We didn't have a destination, it was just a walk to clear our minds. We stopped at my dorm and he kissed me and walked away. I stared at his back grinning, because he was just so great. He wasn't perfect because he had so many flaws, but he knew me, and how to cheer me up, and that made me elated._

I opened my eyes, and reminded myself that that wasn't a reality anymore. He wasn't great at all. He played with my feelings and pretended to be devoted to me when he wasn't. He was a scumbag to me now. I looked at the ground and wiped my face, in case my friends passed by. I looked up across the park, to the swings, and was reminded of him again. It was the spot where he comforted me when Yukito rationalized my confession, and told me he didn't love me. Everything reminded me of him and it infuriated me. It's been a year, I should be over it by now! I shook my head, got up and decided to walk down cherry blossom lane. At this time of year it was barren and there were no pretty flowers, but it was my favorite place of all time.

At the end of the path, I noticed someone standing there. He turned around to face me whilst holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. I stared at him; apparently, thoughts can manifest things in physical form, because there in front of me was my ex-boyfriend and first love, Syaoran Li. I stood there staring at him, mouth agape without any words to say.

"I'm probably ruining your surprise for Jasmine." I said, as a turned to cut through the trees to the sidewalk.

"This is all for you, not her." He spoke. I turned slowly to face him unsure of what to make of this situation.

"We're not together anymore; you're not compelled to get me anything." I replied.

"I know we're not together anymore, and I'm not obligated to get you anything anyway because it's Valentine's Day, not White Day."

"Then why are you here?" I asked angrily.

"To ask for forgiveness and a second chance." He replied staring me right in the eyes. I could see sadness in his eyes, the one thing I never wanted to be evident on his face, ever.

"Why? Because Jasmine left you and you need someone to stroke your ego and make you feel better?" I asked bitterly.

"No, it's because I've missed you. I know it was stupid of me to turn to her, and be insensitive that you were going through a tough time with your mother's death, but it hurt so much because I was already losing you." He answered sincerely.

"Are you still with her? Have you broken up with her yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet." He admitted.

"So, here you are, with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates, asking for me to be your girlfriend while you're still with her?" I asked, appalled by his audacity.

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe you! You're trying to put me in her position!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You're making me the other woman! You're not going to break up with her because you don't have the heart to, just like when we were together. You're just going to play it off and date both of us at the same time again until she finds out!" I yelled at him.

"What makes you so sure? What makes you think that I won't break up with her as soon as you say yes?" He questioned me, getting irritated.

"You should've broken up with here BEFORE you came here today and ask me to be your girlfriend again." I reputed.

"I'll break up with her now if you want." He said making a motion to take out his cell phone.

"You don't have to." I said to him.

"So you're agreeing to go out with me? And letting me break up with her after today?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I'm not giving you your second chance. You don't deserve one." I said as I turned my back to him and cut through the trees to the sidewalk. I feel myself crying, it hurt so badly to see the forlorn expression on his face. To know that I'm the one causing him pain. But I was not going to repeat history again. He didn't know how to be completely faithful or honest, and I can't be with someone who is like that. I've learned, and now, I know better.

Sometimes, you just don't get a second chance. Don't make decisions that you can't handle the consequences for.


End file.
